I LOVE MY DOCTOR
by lathiefniwa 'UCHIHA
Summary: Chapter 2: "Ya namanya adalah Sakura, nama yang sama denganmu. Aku sangat merindukannya, dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu...". Apa yang akan terjadi jika ternyata Sakura kekasih Sasuke telah meninggal? Warning: Rated T, OOC, dramatis.. Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hi semua.. Saya murid baru di sini, ini fict yang ke berapa yah? Sebenernya fict yang ke puluhan kali mungkin, tapi yang sebelumnya ga saya update alias langsung di delete (ya udah ga usah di ceritain)..

Maaf kalo misalnya banyak **miss typo **karena saya ga bermaksud kok sumpah.. Terus maaf kalo GaJe, atau aneh di baca oleh para readers.. Saya memang butuh bayak nasehat atau masukan dari para Senpai

Oke langsung mulai aja yah..

"**Don't Like Don't Read"**

**

* * *

**

*****MY DOCTOR*****

_Pairing: SasuSaku_

_Rated: T_

_Disklaimer Tokoh: Om Kishi_

**'Sakura POV**_'  
_

Hari ini sekolahku SMP 1 Konoha, akan mengadakan acara perpisahan sekolah.

Ga kerasa udah tiga tahun, aku udah belajar juga main bareng temen di sekolah ini. Sedih rasanya buat ninggalin sekolah. Tapi demi mencapai cita-citaku, aku relakan perpisahanku ini.

Dalam acara perpisahan ini nanti, sekolah menyuruh kami untuk membuat sebuah Drama sederhana masing-masing kelas. Dan kelasku membuat sebuah Drama yang berjudul "MY DOCTOR".

Daftar para pemain:

**Dokter : Sasuke**

**Suster : Ino**

**Apoteker : Hinata **

**Resepsionis : Naruto**

**Satpam : Kiba**

**Pasien 1 : Neji**

**Pasien 2 : Sakura **(itu aku!)

**Pasien 3 : ****Shikamaru**

Selama 3 bulan kami latihan untuk Drama ini, awalnya membosankan tapi lama-lama aku enjoy juga. Apalagi peranku sebagai pasien yang akan diperiksa oleh Sasuke, wahahaha...

Jam 6 pagi aku sama murid yang lain udah dandan dan siap di belakang panggung, karena acara akan mulai pukul 7 pagi di Aula Sekolah.

Tamunya itu orang tua murid, guru-guru, dan murid-murid sekolahku tentunya.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk

"Hai Ino!" Balasku

"Apa kau sudah siap Sakura? Peranmu kan sangat susah sekali."

"Aku sudah siap kok, doakan semoga lancar ya!"

"Iya doakan aku juga ya!"

"Baik bos."

Ino langsung pergi buat siap-siap.

Dan aku telah siap menjadi pasien sekarang. Aku memakai kaos berwarna pink dengan sweater coklat dan rok putih pendek selutut.

_Pukul 6.40..._

Para orang tua ternyata sudah mulai berdatangan, termasuk ayah dan ibuku juga sudah duduk di kursi tengah aula.

Huh, sepertinya aku mulai sedikit nervous. Entah karena melihat banyak tamu yang datang atau apalah itu. Yang pasti tanganku sedikit gemetaran.

_~Skip time~

* * *

_

Acara di mulai, Kakashi sensei segera membuka acara dengan basa-basinya kepada orang tua seperti biasa acara pada umumnya. Dan penampilan pertama adalah Drama dari kelas IX-1 terlebih dahulu dengan judul dramanya "CINDERELLA" (sudah tau ceritanya kan?)

_~Skip time~

* * *

_

Kemudian kelas IX-2 dengan judul dramanya yaitu "ROMEO & JULIET". Aku sangat menyukai cerita itu apalagi saat momen Romeo mencium Juliet, aku sangat terharu menontonnya.

Tapi sepertinya Shikamaru marah besar saat menonton drama itu. Karena yang menjadi Juliet adalah Temari dan Romeo adalah Sasori, dan ternyata mereka itu berciuman sungguhan bukan cuma acting. Maka aku prediksikan sehabis acara ini selesai mereka akan putus. Hahahaha.

_~Skip time~

* * *

_

Dan sekarang kelas IX-3 yaitu kelasku. Aku semakin tegang setiap detiknya. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa mengelak dari rasa itu.

Cerita di mulai dari ruang tunggu pasien, di sana banyak sekali pasien yang sudah menunggu. Drama ini menceritakan tentang seorang dokter yang menemukan cintanya. Ikuti ya!

"Pak maaf, saya mau daftar," kata Shikamaru kepada Naruto.

"Baik pa, maaf siapa nama bapak?" Tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

"Temari," Jawab Shika pada Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto mulai bingung.

"Eh maksud saya Shikamaru Nara," jawab Shika sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Kayaknya dia kepikiran soal Temari tadi deh, jadi salah.

"Baik pa, silahkan tunggu ya." Naruto menunjuk ke arah ruang tunggu dn Shika juga mulai melangkah ke arah yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

Aku juga sedang menunggu di ruang tersebut, kemudian keluarlah Ino sang suster dari dalam ruang dokter dan memanggil nama seseorang.

"Tuan Hyuuga!" seketika Neji segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan masuk ke dalam ruang dokter dan di sana Sasuke sudah menunggu pasiennya.

"Selamat pagi tuan Hyuuga. Ada keluhan apa ini?" sapa sang dokter dengan ramah dan sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi dok, kemarin tenggorokan saya bermasalah. Rasanya sakiiiiiiiiiitttttt sekali di sini," Neji menunjuk tenggorokannya *ralat lehernya yang sakit.

"Oh begitu, sebentar saya pikirkan dulu yah," Sasuke mulai berpikir dengan serius dan suasana hening.

1

2

3

"Ok sekarang silahkan tidur di atas kasur itu ya, akan saya periksa," Neji dan Sasuke mulai berjalan ke arah kasur klinik. Kemudian Neji segera naik ke atas tempat tidur itu dan Sasuke menutup tirainya. Sehingga para penonton tidak bisa melihat yang ada di dalamnya.

"Coba bisa buka mulutnya?" Sasuke mulai melihat-lihat tenggorokan Neji

"Oh ternyata itu penyebabnya sehingga tenggorokan anda sakit, sebentar akan saya ambil ya,"

"SUSTEEERRRR!" Sasuke memanggil asistennya Ino. Dan sang suster segera datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan.

"Maaf ya pak, mungkin ini akan terasa sangat sakit," beberapa detik kemudian mulai terdengar suara teriakan Neji yang terdengar sampai di luar ruangan.

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ok selesai," kemudian Ino keluar diikuti Sasuke.

Penonton tiba-tiba terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang di bawa oleh Ino, karena semua yang di bawanya adalah benda yang nyangkut di tenggorokan Neji yang tadi baru aja di ambil.

Ada sendok, garpu, piring dan bungkus TARO (?).

Setelah di interogasi ternyata sendok dan garpu waktu itu dia telen gara-gara di rumahnya ga ada makanan, karena saking udah perihnya tu perut dia makan aja apa yang ada.

Terus piring itu dia cari-cari di rumah semaleman ga ketemu dan ternyata ada di tenggorokannya, dia ga inget caranya dia masukin gimana.

Terus yang bungkus TARO waktu itu dia lagi makan taro sambil tiduran dan ga tau yang ternyata dia makan itu bungkusnya yang udah di lipet kecil sama dia.

"Ya sudah sekarang tuan sudah sembuh dan bisa pulang," Sasuke tersenyum sambil membersihkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih dok atas bantuannya," Neji keluar dari ruangan sambil megangin lehernya.

"Nona Haruno Sakura!" suster memanggil pasien selanjutnya. Dan ini dia giliranku.

"Selamat pagi nona Haruno, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sasuke yang sedang menulis kemudian menghadap kepada pasien yang baru saja masuk dan sedikit terpesona.

"Selamat pagi, dokter. Ini dok, dari semalam tubuh saya terasa sakit terutama di perut," aku membalas sapaan dokter sambil duduk di kursi pasien. Dan tanganku mulai gemetaran lagi karena nervous.

"Hmmm, sepertinya masalah yang serius ya. Ayo silahkan tiduran ke kasur itu," Sasuke menunjuk kasur yang ada di dekatnya dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Baik dokter," aku juga mulai berjalan mengikutinya.

Seperti biasa Sasuke menutup tirainya dan para penonton mulai berbisik bahkan ada yang tertawa. Kayaknya langsung connect semua ya. Bulan puasa eh…

"Maaf nona, bisa di buka bajunya! Ingin saya periksa sebentar,"

"Oh iya dok," terlihat sebuah sweater coklat dan kaos pink di sampirkan ke tirai. Dan penonton mulai meneriakan "WAAAAAAAAAUUUWWWW!"

"Maaf nona apakah di sini juga terasa sakit?"

"Iya memang di sini kemarin sedikit sakit,"

"Oh, baik akan saya periksa, mohon untuk di buka sebentar,"

"Baik dok," dan terlihat sebuah rok putih di sampirkan di tirai. Dan otomatis penonton kembali meneriakan "WAAUUUUUUUWWWWWWWW!" yang lebih keras dari yang tadi. Dan udah dipastiin kalo semua penonton itu udah pada connect semua.

"Yak, sekarang sudah selesai,"

Dan kemudian pakaian yang tadi ada di tirai di tarik dari dalam. Kemudian Sasuke dan aku berjalan keluar dari balik tirai. Sasuke segera duduk di kursinya dan menulis resep untukkku.

"Ini resepnya, silahkan diambil di apotik ya! Semoga cepat sembuh,"

"Baik dokter, terima kasih banyak ya dok," aku langsung pergi keluar ruangan.

Kemudian Ino pun mulai memanggil pasien yang lain..

* * *

_Behind the scene__..._

Sebenernya yang masalah Neji itu, waktu Ino masuk ke balik tirai di sana udah di siapin alat-alat yang ceritanya keluar dari tenggorokan, tapi sebenernya ngambil dari bawah kasur. Neji cuma di suruh teriak dong.

Kemudian kasusku, itu semua bohong. Mana mungkin aku buka baju beneran di depan orang lain. Jadi di balik tirai udah disiapin baju-baju yang sama dengan yang aku pakai. Jadi waktu acting aku cuma ngelempar-lemparin baju yang udah ada di balik tirai tanpa ngebuka bajuku.

ITU SEMUA CUMA ACTING ALIAS PURA-PURA..

_Back to the story..._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke selesai bekerja dan pulang ke rumahnya. Dia pulang ke rumahnya dengan mengendarai mobil. Tapi di tengah jalan dia nabrak aku sampe pingsan dengan keadaan kepala berdarah. Otomatis dia langsung ngangkat aku ke mobilnya dan langsung dibawa ke Rumah Sakit.

Setelah aku sadar, aku ngucapin terima kasih sama Sasuke karena udah nolong aku di jalan tadi. Dan di sana aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya, begitu pun Sasuke.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing,"

"Hmm, kau sekolah di mana?"

"Aku sekolah di universitas kedokteran Konoha,"

"Wah hebat sekali, ternyata kau ini calon dokter juga ya,"

"Ya begitulah, terima kasih ya,"

"Sama-sama, apa besok kau ada acara?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Boleh aku mengajakmu makan siang?" Tanya Sasuke malu-malu.

"Hmm, boleh. Di mana aku harus menunggumu?"

"Besok, di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja jam 11 siang ya,"

"Baiklah, aku akan tunggu di depan ya,"

**To Be Continue**

Ye ye ye ye selesai juga chapter pertama, maaf kalo misalnya banyak kekurangan di sana sini, tapi aku udah berusaha sebisa mungkin kok. Tapi ya maap aja nih kalo di atas kebanyakan _Skip time, _ga mungkin kan aku ceritain semua drama-dramanya. Jadi mohon di maklumi ya.

Itu semua cuma drama yah, bukan Sakura ketabrak beneran. Itu masih bagian dari DRAMA mereka. Jadi jangan dianggap serius. OK

_**Tak ada gading yang tak retak, tak**__** ada manusia yang sempurna...**_

Please minta **REVIEW**-nya yah.. Makasih banyak

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Aku kembali lagi (ga ada yang ngarep!). Sebenernya mau bikin one shot tapi terlalu panjang nanti (aku kan ga suka yang panjang-panjang) jadi aku bikin jadi multichap deh.

Ya udah deh takut kebanyakan note. Langsung aja ke ceritanya yah..

_HAPPY READING__!_

* * *

*****AKHIRNYA KUMENUKANMU*****

_Pairing : SasuSaku_

_Rated : T_

_Disklamer Tokoh : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Disklaimer cerita : Lathiefniwa_

_..._

Setelah kejadian di rumah sakit itu, aku dan pemain yang lain langsung lari belakang panggung buat ganti baju, bosen kan diliat penonton bajunya itu terus. Tapi sambil nunggu pemainnya ganti baju, ada selingan tarian khas Jepang. Ga mungkin kan penontonnya dibiarin nunggu kelamaan.

Pas tarian itu ga tau kenapa ada yang teriak "WAAAAAAAAAAUUUWWW!". Katanya sih penarinya itu kan pake rok, terus pas mereka muter ada salah satu dari mereka (penari) yang roknya itu terlalu keangkat banget dan kau tau kan...

Tarian selesai dan aku kembali naik ke atas panggung dan kembali beracting. Aku sedang menunggu di depan rumah sakit.

"Hmm, dimana ya dokter itu? Katanya jam 11, sekarang sudah jam setengah 12,"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakangku.

"HEI ! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, tadi ada operasi jadi sedikit telat,"

"Tidak papa kok dok,"

"Ayo sekarang kita langsung aja ke restaurannya,"

Aku dan Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya. Di mobil kami saling pandang memandang satu sama lain, tanpa ada kata yang keluar dari mulut kami. Dan aku sempat mendengar beberapa anak lainnya yang berbisik.

"CIIEEEEEEE!"

"SUIT SUIT,"

"WAHAHAHA,"

Kelihatannya Sasuke semakin tidak menyukai drama ini karena gangguan-gangguan tadi, yah dia memang cowok ter-cool dan ter-_handsome_ di sekolah. Dan drama ini membuat imejnya hancur lebur. Tapi kalo dia ga beracting serius orang tuanya akan menjual PSP, Laptop, Ipod, dan HP-nya (kejam amat). Jadi terpaksa dia beracting bagus. Hahahaha...

Sasuke mulai memecah keheningan.

"Hmm nona Haruno, kau suka seafood?"

"Ya aku suka, dok,"

"Hmm, tidak usah panggil dokter, panggil saja aku Sasuke,"

"Hmm, baik dok eh maksud saya Sasuke. Panggil saja saya Sakura tidak usah pakai nona,"

"Baiklah Sakura. Oh ayo kita sudah sampai, silahkan turun Sakura,"

"Terima kasih Sasuke,"

Kami berjalan masuk restaurant itu, aku lihat tertulis di depan restaurant itu "SAUNG HURING" dan udah so pasti kalo itu nama restaurannya. Kami berjalan dan duduk di sebuah saung kecil yang ada di sana.

"Maaf mau pesan apa?" seorang pelayan datang menghampiri kami.

"Sakura kau mau pesan apa?"

"Hmm, aku sama aja sama Sasuke,"

"Owh, ya udah aku pesan paket 2-nya 2 yah,"

"Baik tuan, segera diantar mohon untuk tunggu sebentar ya," pelayan itu mengambil daftar menunya dan pergi menuju dapur. Sambil nunggu kami ngobrol yang GaJe gitu deh..

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi seorang dokter, Sasuke?"

Habis aku nanya gitu ke Sasuke, aku sempet denger ada yang bisik "Biar bisa megang-megang pasiennya kali," dan beberapa orang tertawa. Sementara Sasuke semakin BT.

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter karena aku senang membantu orang lain dan demi meneruskan cita-cita ayahku juga, kau sendiri kenapa ingin menjadi dokter?" tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Aku juga memang senang membantu orang lain, jadi dokter mungkin cocok untukku,"

"Ya aku pikir itu memang cocok untukmu yang baik dan cantik, pasti banyak pasien yang senang diobati olehmu," goda Sasuke padaku.

"Ah Sasuke bisa aja, kau sendiri juga banyak pasien karena kau baik, ramah dan tampan," Sasuke tersenyum malu mendengar kata-kataku tadi tapi mungkin sebenarnya dia langsung besar kepala.

Makanan yang tadi kami pesan datang, dan kami langsung menyikatnya.

"Hmm Sakura, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sasuke kembali memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Boleh,"

"Hmmm, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" pertanyaan Sasuke tadi membuatku sedikit merinding dan kaget tentunya. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak gugup kalo ditanya hal seperti itu oleh lelaki tampan seperti Sasuke. Dan mulai terdengar kembali suara...

"CIIEEEEE !"

"KIW KIW"

Dari penonton yang jail itu, aku ga tau persisnya siapa tapi suaranya sih laki-laki dan kayaknya itu adik kelas. Huh, awas kau ya, belum tau kekuatanku yang sebenarnya. (Author: aku udah tau kok. Readers: aku juga udah tau kok, siapelah yang belum tau?)

"Hmm, belum kok. Memangnya ada apa? Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku juga belum. Umurmu berapa? Maaf aku menanyakan hal yang privasi padamu,"

"Umurku 20 tahun, kalau kamu?"

"Umurku 24 tahun,"

"Wah kau masih muda sudah menjadi dokter yang sukses, pasti karena alasan tadi yang aku sebutkan,"

"Ah tidak, terima kasih,"

Kami segera menuju kasir, dan Sasuke yang membayar karena dia kan yang ngajak, haruslah dia yang bayar masa' aku.

Kemudian Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan aku pun mengikutinya. Di dalam mobil kami bertukar nomor HP, dan kemudian kami berbincang.

"Sakura, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ya boleh, kenapa kau selalu minta ijin padaku sebelum kau bertanya atau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke?"

"Hahaha, aku selalu takut saat berbicara kepada orang lain, karena aku tidak tau apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh orang lain saat ini. Jadi mungkin saja orang itu sedang tidak mau bicara atau diganggu," jelas Sasuke yag membuatku kagum akan alasannya. Berarti Sasuke itu pengertian terhadap orang lain. Syarat cowo gua banget, sayang semua hanya acting.

"Oh, kamu ga perlu bertanya dulu kok padaku sebelum bicara, aku tidak akan marah. Tadi kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Oh iya. Hmm, Sakura aku pikir aku jatuh cinta padamu?"

"APA?"

"Ya, karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang dari tadi membuatku nyaman di dekatmu. Dan kau, aku kira kau sangat mirip sekali dengan mantan pacarku waktu itu,"

"Mirip dengan mantan pacarmu? Memangnya sekarang dia kemana?"

Sasuke diam dan dia kelihatan murung.

"Dia telah meninggal," seketika aku sangat terkejut dan prihatin."Dia meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan, dan itu semua salahku. Kalo waktu itu aku ga janjian sama dia di taman, pasti semua ini ga bakal terjadi,"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Saat dia ingin menyebrang dari seberang taman, dan aku sudah menunggunya di seberang. Dia tidak melihat kalo ada mobil yang ngebut dari arah kirinya, dia pun tertabrak dan jatuh terlempar. Aku melihat semuanya, dari awal sampai akhir. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dia meninggal di tempat kejadian,"

Aku menundukkan kepala karena turut berduka atas kejadian tersebut, dan masih memikirkan kalo aku mirip dengan pacarnya itu, haruskah aku mengatakan kalo aku juga mencintainya? Tapi aku coba memberanikan diri.

"Hmm, Sasuke. Kapan kejadian itu terjadi?"

"Hari ini tepat 2 bulan yang lalu, apa kau mau menemaniku ke makamnya sekarang?"

"Ya aku mau,"

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi kita sampai,"

Kami sampai di makamnya, dan segera turun dari mobil dan langsung menuju lokasi.

"Sakura ini adalah pacarku," Sasuke berhenti di depan makam pacarnya. Dan aku kaget sekali melihat batu nisannya.

"Sas.. sasuke.. Apa ini..." dia langsung memotongku.

"Ya namanya adalah Sakura, nama yang sama denganmu. Aku sangat merindukannya, dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Kau sangat mirip sekali dengannya, jadi aku merasa rinduku sedikit hilang karena kehadiranmu," Sasuke memegang tanganku. Dan aku melihat ada beberapa ibu yang terharu sampe nangis, kayaknya kebanyakan nonton Sinetron deh.

"Sakura, mau kah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku?" Aku tidak menyangka dia mengatakan hal itu. Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa tapi aku juga mencintainya. Dan sekarang saatnya..

"Ya aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku menerimamu," dan kami pun berpelukan di sana. Dan aku pikir suara-suara yang dari tadi mengganggu itu akan keluar lagi, saat aku lihat ternyata mereka sedang mengangis sejadi-jadinya. Hahaha, kena kau.

Lampu pun mati dan kami langsung berlari ke belakang panggung. Dan suasana panggung pun berganti menjadi sebuah karnaval yang meriah dan banyak sekali orang.

..

* * *

_1 tahun kemudian..._

_..  
_

Aku dan Sasuke beserta teman-teman yang lain (Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, dan Neji) berjalan menuju karnaval tersebut. Aku dan Sasuke sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Kami menari, menyanyi, bermain dan bercanda.

Dan setelah bersenang-senang. Aku dan Sasuke pergi ke sebuah jembatan yang sedikit sepi. Kami memandangi bulan yang sangat indah malam itu.

"Sakura, apa kau bahagia?"

"Ya, aku sangat bahagia sekarang,"

"Aku juga sangat bahagia dan merasa beruntung telah mendapatkanmu, semoga kau juga bahagia Sakura,"Sasuke melihat ke langit dan membayangkan pacarnya yang telah meninggal itu.

Dan inilah acting yang paling aku benci tapi harus aku lakukan. Dan aku tau Sasuke juga pasti sangat membencinya tapi harus dilakukan.

Sasuke memegang tanganku, dan dia mulai mendekatkan kepalanya pada ku, dan jarak antara bibir kami sekarang hanya 10 cm, jantungku sudah mulai berdetak kencang dan kami semakin dekat. Bagaimanapun ini hanya acting, tapi aku merasa ini sungguhan. Penonton sepertinya mulai antusias terutama para adik kelas itu.

5 cm..

4 cm..

3 cm..

2 cm..

1 cm..

Dan lampu pun mati, tirai segera tertutup dan drama pun selesai. Dan terdengar suara yang sangat keras sekali.

"YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" sudah kupastikan dari mereka.

Akhirnya aku bebas dari penyiksaan ini, tapi dugaanku salah. Sasuke tetap meneruskannya tapi dia mencium pipiku bukan bibirku. Aku langsung terpaku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Terima kasih Sakura, actingmu sangat bagus," Sasuke berbisik di telingku sambil tersenyum dan langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan panggung sementara aku masih mematung di tempat. Bagaimana tidak, aku baru saja dicium oleh lelaki ter-cool, ter-handsome dan paling banyak penggilanya. Untung saja tidak ada yang lihat karena gelap.

Sesaat kemudian Ino mengagetkanku dari belakang, membuatku langsung tersentak.

"HEEEI, bengong aja bu,"

"Ah Ino, kau membuatku jantungan aja deh,"

"Hmm, bagaimana tadi? Kau pasti sangat deg-degan waktu beradegan dengan Sasuke,"

"Ya begitulah, aku benci ini,"

"Benci atau suka?" Ino mulai menggodaku.

"AKU BENCI INI!" aku berteriak di telinga Ino dan dia langsung menutup telinganya.

"OK OK, aku ngerti kok. Tapi bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh Sasuke?" aku sangat kaget sekali, sepertinya dia mengetahui kejadian itu, antara aku dan Sasuke. Ino mengeluarkan senyuman sinis khasnya itu dan itu membuatku kesal.

"Ya Sakura aku mengetahui semuanya," aku semakin kaget mendengar itu semua. Dan yang pastinya aku sangat malu sekali mendengarnya.

"Hmm Ino, aku tidak mengharapkan itu semua dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja, bisakah kau simpan rahasia ini?" aku tergagap.

"Ya pastinya _my best friend_, aku tidak akan memberitahu ini semua pada siapapun,"

..

Setelah aku dan Ino tertawa dan saling memberi selamat kepada yang lain. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghampiriku.

"Hmm, Sakura apa ada acara siang ini?"

"Tidak kok, memangnya ada apa?" jawabku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Bisa kita makan siang bersama siang ini, Ino pun boleh ikut. Akan ku traktir deh,"

Aku dan Ino saling pandang memandang seakan mengerti maksud dari ajakan tersebut dan kemudian tertawa. Sasuke pun bingung dengan reaksiku dan Ino.

"Boleh kok," jawabku bersama dengan Ino serentak.

...

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Yak akhirnya selesai juga. Ga apa-apa ya cuma 2 chapter. Yang penting suka sama ceritanya. Maaf kalo masih ada **miss typo.** Dan lathiefniwa mengucapkan "SELAMAT MUDIK" ya (bagi yang mudik) dan "MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN".

Makasih buat semua **REVIEW**-nya ya.. Ini balesan buat **REVIEW**:

_Rin Akari Dai ichi_: makasih ya atas masukkannya, kalo masih ada yng salah lagi tolong diingetin. Dan thanks banget udah dijadiin fav

_rissaAW__ 'uchiha_: Wahaha, ternyata saya berhasil membuat anda tertawa ya, semoga yang kali ini juga deh. Wah ica udah bisa connect cepet..

_Hanaya Muchiniwa_: feelnya kenapa? Ah sudah lupakan, makasih udah nge-REVIEW yah..

_Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku_: Ya emang tuk kata-kata yang terakhir itu, kadang orang suka maunya yang sempurna aja, padahal kan ga ada manusia yang sempurna. Jadi maklumi aja deh..

_4ntk4-ch4n_: Makasih... (bukan Author yang lucu tapi ceritanya GR bgt). Ya pokoknya makasih aja deh udah nge-review..

Pokoknya thanks banget yang udah nge-review yang belum ya tolong review yah.. Semoga yang nge-review lancar rejekinya, tambah pinter, dan tambah cantik/ganteng deh.. Amieeennn...

SO, **REVIEW** PLEASE!


End file.
